


Best Wing Men Ever

by LovingSoftThings



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Bro Time, Comedy, Crushes, M/M, Not a brain cell in sight, Scar is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingSoftThings/pseuds/LovingSoftThings
Summary: Beef: Okay, that’s enough! No more talking about Scar!Bdubs: But you told me to get it out of my system!Beef: I had no idea how much you had in your system!————In which Bdubs interrupts NHO bro time with *gasp* feelings!
Relationships: GoodTimesWithScar/BDoubleO100
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Best Wing Men Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a silly little thing I wanted to do. I might make more ship fics in the future but I’m a slow writer so don’t count on seeing anything any time soon lol
> 
> Enjoy!

“Bdubs? Earth to Bdubs,” Beef said, waving a hand in front of the builder’s face.

“Huh? Wha?” Bdubs babbled, breaking out of his trance.

“You okay there Bdubs? You’ve kinda been spacing out all day,” Etho said, concerned for his friend.

“Come on man this is supposed to be the NHO’s big reunion hang out. We finally have a day where we’re all free to catch up and you’re spacing out!” Doc complained.

The “NHO reunion” was more or less the four of them sitting in Beef’s opulent living room and reminiscing over the old days.

“Oh… sorry. I’ve just kinda... had a lot on my mind,” Bdubs apologized bashfully.

The other NHO were intrigued at such a vague statement. It wasn’t often that something bothered Bdubs, if it was on his mind a lot then it could be really serious. As his friends it was their duty to help him in any way they can. Wordlessly, Doc, Etho, and Beef agreed to maneuver and manipulate the conversation in any way they can to find out what was bothering Bdubs.

“Wanna talk about it?” Etho said, ever the straightforward one when it came to talking about feelings.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it,” Bdubs brushed off.

Doc squinted at this. Bdubs was definitely hiding something.

“Bullshit,” Doc called.

“What!” Bdubs exclaimed.

“I call bullshit. You’re hiding something,” Doc accused.

Beef mentally face palmed, he knew Doc was never one for subtlety, especially when it came to Bdubs. As self proclaimed peace keeper of the NHO it was up to him to succeed in this mission now. Step one would be to hold back Bdubs from possibly punching Doc.

“Okay, calm down, calm down Bdubs. We just wanna know what’s up with you man,” Beef assured his friend, holding his wrist and rubbing soothing circles into it.

At that, Bdubs looked at him weird and pulled back his arm. Etho took the approach of physical comfort, but less weird, in the form of a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Look Bdubs, you’ve kinda been acting weird all day and we just wanna know what’s up,” Etho said.

“Ughhhh nooo! You’re gonna make fun of me if I tell you,” Bdubs whined.

That was the last thing Bdubs should have said and now he regrets it. Because now all three of them were interested in his “embarrassing” secret. Now subtleties and casual nudging was out the window. Etho, Doc, and Beef were now chanting “Tell us! Tell us!” in unison. 

This NHO get-together was a mistake.

“Come on! Tell us Bdubs, we promise we won’t make fun of you,” Etho assured.

“Much,” Doc added, mischievously giggling as Beef playfully shoved him.

Hunched over, hands holding his head, Bdubs resigned himself to his fate. They’re not gonna let this go unless he tells them his little secret.

“Mh ve a muh n muhs,” Bdubs mumbled quietly.

“...what?” Beef questioned.

“I hnk a mrrs n crhs..” Bdubs repeated, incomprehensible as ever.

“Dude I can’t understand you,” Etho said.

“...I have a nmhh n mm…” 

“I can’t understand you dude speak up,” Doc said, annoyed.

“I ha-” “WHAT?” Bdubs glared at Doc for interrupting him. 

“I h-” “WHAT?!” Again, Doc interrupted him. Now this was annoying.

“I have a-” “WHAT!? I CAN’T HEAR YOU!”

“I HAVE-” “WHAT?”

“Oh geez,” Beef sighed.

“Just like old times,” Etho chuckled.

“I HAVE A CR-” “WHAT?”

“I HA-” “WHAT?!”

“I HAVE A CRUSH ON SCAR!” Bdubs screamed.

The silence that came after was deafening and embarrassing, a blush quickly coated Bdubs’ face. What he wouldn’t give to disappear right then and there. To make things worse, Doc began cackling maniacally. Bdubs had been played by the creeper yet again. 

“God damn it,” Bdubs muttered, hiding his face in his hands.

This prompted Beef and Etho to begin chuckling, joining in with Doc, whose laughter had died down to a hearty laugh.

“Shut up! Stop laughing!” Bdubs shouted, his embarrassment increasing.

“Oh no Bdubs, I- ha! Oh I’m sorry. I snk- I promise we’re not laughing at you,” Beef wheezed between laughs, giving the builder a reassuring side hug.

Thankfully for Bdubs, the NHO’s laughter died down enough for them to turn on the supportive wingmen role.

“So... how long have you been crushing on Scar,” Beef said innocently, as if he hadn’t just been laughing at the man.

Bdubs simply sighed, and looked down, finding his shoes to be a good thing to look at instead of the faces of his friends.

“Since… since the beginning of the mayoral race…” Bdubs admitted.

A chorus of aw’s rang through the group. With Doc topping it off with “that’s so cheesy.”

“Yeah… well, thing is I only just realized how bad I got it. When he was elected mayor he… he hugged me so tight that I wish he would never let go. And that smile on his face… man I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get it out of my mind,” Bdubs sighed.

“Well if that’s what’s distracting you then you should get it out of your system!” Beef suggested.

“You sure?” Bdubs asked, skeptical of the offer being genuine.

“Yeah just spew your romantic nonsense and then we can get on with the hang out,” Etho said, reclining in his seat.

“Alright…” Bdubs hesitantly said.

—————

2 hours later.

“Okay, that’s enough! No more talking about Scar!” Beef said, regretting everything.

“But you told me to get it out of my system!” Bdubs defended.

“I had no idea how much you had in your system!” Beef exclaimed.

Doc groaned in his seat, having taken a very peculiar position that was definitely not the position you should be sitting in in any kind of chair. Said position was Doc laying on the ground with his legs occupying the seat. Etho mirrored his position by sitting on the top with his legs also resting on the seat.

“Just tell Scar you like him Bdubs! It’s obvious you both like each other so just make the first move,” Doc complained.

“Okay fine! I’ll go tell him now!” Bdubs said, getting up from his seat.

“Dude what about the NHO reunion,” Etho reminded him.

“Oh right… I’ll confess after our bro time!” Bdubs said triumphantly.

“Oh thank god,” Beef sighed.


End file.
